


Enhanced Interrogation

by purplecelery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, to the tune of let's talk about sex baby, ~lets go to hell babbyy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which General Hux ends up at an interrogation of Poe Dameron...and things do not go the way Kylo Ren expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced Interrogation

“Kylo Ren…” Kylo could hear the contempt in General Hux’s voice as it drifted down the hall to him. “Have you broken our prisoner yet?”

“The information is not mine yet, but it will be soon. His spirit will be broken soon enough.” 

“Are you not as skilled as Snoke would hope?” Hux raised an eyebrow, no sign of fear at raising Kylo’s anger. 

“Do I need to remind you of my power? No. I will have the information soon, but there is a process to this line of work.” 

“Oh I’m sure...would you mind if I watched you at your next interrogation?” In the pause there was hesitation, as if Hux’s brain was moving ahead as he made his request. 

“If you desire, general.” With that Kylo turned and resumed walking towards Poe Dameron’s cell. After a second he could hear as General Hux followed his lead. He strode into Dameron’s cell and wasted no time walking up to Dameron and putting his hand above the other man’s forehead, he paused for a moment as he heard the door close behind him, Hux was behind him and to the left, so that he might see how Kylo Ren worked. 

“You brought a friend with you this time? Who are you? You certainly look sharp...and very pale. The line of your clothes really complements your chest. But the black...it might be a bit much for your skin tone. Who’s the guy Kylo?” Poe was cut off as he was hit across the face with the back of Kylo Ren’s hand, the leather stinging his face, leaving a faint red mark. Kylo Ren against raised his hand before Dameron’s forehead but immediately lashed out at his mind. Poe’s body bent forward as he cried out from the sudden pain. 

Panting, Dameron breathed “Is that all you have?” Kylo redoubled his efforts, cutting off Dameron’s air supply as well as sending out blinding pain to the man’s mind. Dameron screamed, pressed himself against his restraints, trying to flee even though he knew he couldn’t. As Kylo continued to send lighting to the man’s brain he felt Hux come up behind him. Suddenly there was a hair’s breadth between them and an arm reached around him and caressed Poe’s face. 

“He’s beautiful like this, don’t you think?” And then Hux eliminated any space that was between him and Kylo Ren. Kylo could feel Hux’s body through his robes pressed against him. Then Hux’s arm dropped from Poe’s face and made it’s way along Kylo’s arm. Sliding from his shoulder down to his unraised hand, then finding its way to his waist. Hux hissed into his ear, “Don’t you think we should give him a break, he might be more pliable in another state…” Hux lowered his hand to Kylo’s thigh as he ground into his backside, “.. I have certainly known men to be more...willing...when their cocks are hard, when they ache for relief…” 

Kylo let out a ragged breath as Hux ran his hand over his cock, squeezing over the fabric that found itself in his way. “Yes,” Hux whispered, “just like that.” Kylo thrust against him to find more relief, and Hux began to rut against him, whining low through his teeth, “You’re never more than you are when you’re in this room. It’s good for those who bend to you to know who you are in fullness. Look at this poor man’s face. He wants you. You can see it in his eyes, hear it in his breath.” Poe’s eyes betrayed him, his pupils dilated, he unconsciously licked his lips as Kylo moaned when Hux bit his shoulder. “He wishes your cock was in his mouth instead of in my hand. Well not quite in my hand yet…” Hux began to snake his hand under his robes and navigated the fabric until his hand found itself on Kylo Ren’s hard cock. He ran a fingernail over his slit, getting a hiss out of Kylo, and he leaned his head back onto General Hux’s shoulder. “He has such beautiful lips, they would look gorgeous around your cock.. Do you agree?” Kylo Ren gasped as Hux spread his precome along his cock and took him in strong, quick strokes. He knew this would not take him long. The interrogation already excited him. 

“Poe must be a somewhat resilient man to resist you for this much time, or else you entirely dragged this out for your own pleasure. What do you think traitor?” Hux redoubled his efforts along Kylo’s cock as he saw the hatred in Poe Dameron’s eyes. Kylo was wantonly moaning now and Kylo squeezed his empty hand, making Poe choke as he got close to his own release. 

Hux smiled and pressed a kiss into Kylo’s shoulder, “I think he likes that. His cock looks hard. Maybe instead of taking you, you will take him.” Lowering his voice even more, “what do you think Snoke will think?” Kylo’s only response was to thrust up harder and grip his hand even tighter, causing Poe to gasp, frantically in need of air, his head almost lulling.

The speed of Hux’s hand sped up, “You’re going to need to come for me Kylo Ren, if you take any longer I fear you may kill our prisoner before any useful information is brought to light. Hux twisted his hand as he jerked him off, and Kylo let out a cry that was more an exhalation as he came. His hand relaxed and the only sounds left were Kylo and Dameron’s ragged breathing. 

Quickly Hux took his hand from Kylo’s robes and ran it first along Kylo Ren’s face, then the lightest of touches along Dameron’s. 

“I’ll leave you two…Kylo, I expect that information soon.”


End file.
